


How We Fit Together

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: Sometimes Lena forgets what it means that Kara is Supergirl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an art on tumblr, http://danidraws.tumblr.com/post/157807402326/number-five. It turned out a bit angstier than I had originally intended, I think.

It has been nearly a week since she’s been able to have any time with Kara at all. Between the long hours she’s had to put in at LCorp and Kara’s double life, all they’ve been able to do is text. And it is severely not enough. Lena is somewhat stunned to learn how quickly she got used to having Kara around almost every day.

She has been pacing the office a lot more than usual, acting erratic and taking it out on her assistant, as she is having trouble keeping her thoughts on her work and not Kara. Poor Jess has become quite frazzled as she tries to anticipate her moods and present business matters accordingly. Her assistant is owed several apologies, but first: get a hold of Kara.

 **Do I have to report a bomb threat in my building to get your attention these days?** she texts, late one evening, after she’s dismissed a relieved Jess for the day.  
  
Kara’s reply is instant: **I am so sorry, babe.**

Lena hates how the simple pet name sends a thrill through her, and she clenches her phone. It soon buzzes with another text.  
  
**Wrapping up a last-minute story, and then I’m free! :)** **Are you working late?  
**  
**Yes, still at the office. Meet me here** , she all but orders.  
  
**10 min. tops!** Kara promises, and then sends a heart emoji, and Lena is irritated at how happy she is to receive it.

Forty-five minutes later, she has hurled her phone across the room and packed up her things to go home. But then she looks up, and Supergirl is at her window. “Oh, of fucking course,” she mutters darkly, but there is no way she is going to ignore how badly she wants to see Kara.  
  
She lets Kara into her office, and she is grinning and sheepish and adorable, and something about seeing her usual goofy demeanor contrasted with the Supergirl outfit makes Lena crazy. Unconsciously, she bites her lip, and then forces herself to turn away for a moment to collect herself.

“Lena?” Kara asks. “I’m sorry, I know this is getting out of control—”

Lena has had enough—enough excuses, enough waiting—and she grabs Kara by the back of the neck and pulls her down for a kiss.

Or she tries to. She apparently takes Kara by surprise, and Kara ends up bumping her nose instead of finding her lips. She sees stars—and not at all in the way she had the first time Kara kissed her. “Shit,” she winces, backing away, hand to her nose.  
  
She is astonished to find that it is bleeding. Kara is absolutely mortified. “Oh my god. Lena, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Did you…break my nose?” Lena asks in disbelief, blinking away tears caused by the pain.  
  
Kara hangs her head for a brief second, but then she dashes off to the bathroom for tissues. She tries to tend to Lena’s wound, but Lena is now too frustrated to deal with her. “Kara, this is ridiculous,” she fumes, grabbing the tissues to stanch the bleeding herself.

“I know! I know. Oh my god, I can’t believe…” Kara groans, head in her hands. “This… I…”

“You have done this before,” Lena realizes, and Kara just grimaces.

And then the absurdity of the whole situation becomes crystal clear, and she starts laughing. “What on earth am I doing with you?” she asks, shaking her head.

The hurt expression on Kara’s face snaps her out of it, and she sighs and sits on the sofa. “Come here,” she orders, and Kara is instantly at her side—but careful not to sit too close.  
  
“I am so sorry,” Kara says softly. “For this, obviously, but for the past week too.”  
  
“It has been…difficult for me to realize how much I missed you,” Lena confesses. “But this isn’t all your fault. I’ve been working too much too.”

Kara offers her a tentative smile and starts to reach for her, but then hangs back, and Lena’s heart falls. “This is the exact opposite of how I saw tonight going,” she sighs.  
  
“Definitely,” Kara agrees. “Can I—can I, um, help you?”  
  
“Please,” Lena says quietly.

So Kara carefully cleans up her face and softly kisses her forehead, and Lena lets herself curl into strong arms and rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. They stay like that for a few minutes, neither saying anything, and then Kara gets up. She comes back with a damp paper towel and gingerly cleans the rest of the blood off of Lena’s face, wincing when Lena does, but not backing away.  
  
“How badly does it hurt?” she asks, and Lena shrugs.  
  
“Not so badly.”  
  
“Any trouble breathing?”

“Are you an EMT now?” Lena asks fondly, and Kara laughs.  
  
“Supergirl has many talents. So. Trouble breathing?”

“None,” Lena reports.  
  
“I’ll be back with an ice pack,” Kara promises, and she is, in less than five minutes. She offers it to Lena, who shakes her head, but dutifully applies it to her nose.  
  
“So how bad is it, doc?” she asks playfully, and Kara’s grin in response is enough to make her forget her pain. For a moment.  
  
“Well. You have two pretty good shiners blooming right now,” Kara tells her, clearly upset with herself. “But I think it might not actually be broken.”  
  
“Fantastic,” Lena can’t help but mutter, and Kara is glum again. “I suppose you’d better take me home and keep an eye on me—in case it is broken,” she says slyly, hoping they can move on from this.

“Are you sure?” Kara worries.  
  
“Yes. Stop moping.”  
  
“I just…I really don’t want to hurt you,” Kara sighs.  
  
“I know that. Now take me home, please.”  


Once they’re at Lena’s apartment, Kara hangs back in the doorway, so Lena has to tug her inside. “If this is the only time I get to see you this week, you’re spending the night,” she insists, and so Kara follows her.  
  
They both change into pajamas and go about their nighttime routines. Kara already has a toothbrush in her bathroom, already knows where all the toiletries go, and is absently humming as she brushes her teeth. Lena is charmed at how easily Kara can fit into her life, but a small pang of something like disappointment appears in her chest as she thinks about how all of their sleepovers so far have mostly involved actual sleep.  
  
“Well,” she muses, as Kara washes her face, “I guess it’s good that I got that reminder that you’re always Supergirl before we actually tried to have sex.”  
  
Kara makes a kind of strangled noise and hides her reddening face in a washcloth, and Lena is abashed. “Oh, Kara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just assumed we’d have sex—we’ve never actually talked about it, and I—”

“Lena,” Kara interrupts her, still from behind the washcloth. “That’s… I mean, that is seriously all I’ve been able to think about all week.”

And now it is Lena’s turn to blush—and to marvel at the way Kara can make her feel like a lovesick teenager again. “So we’re on the same page then,” she says quietly, and Kara nods, finally lowering her towel.  
Figure  
“I’m sorry if I’ve seemed…reluctant, but every time I kiss you, I do worry about hurting you.”  
  
“Kara,” Lena breathes, feeling somewhat foolish that she’s never considered this before, how much restraint Kara really must exert to keep from hurting her. They watch each other’s eyes in the mirror for a moment, and Kara smiles sadly.

Lena hates all this melancholy. She turns to Kara with a mischievous smile. “Well, I must tell you: I think it would be worth it,” she says, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Kara makes that strangled noise again, and after a moment, Lena relents and gently smooths her hair. “We’ll take things as slowly as you need to,” she says, taking the washcloth out of Kara’s hands so she can’t hide anymore.  
  
“I broke your nose,” Kara say plaintively.  
  
“It will heal,” Lena assures her. “And let’s not pretend I’ve never hurt you,” she points out, ashamed to remember some harsh words between the two of them earlier in their relationship.

“Oh, well... What does that mean, then? That we're just going to keep hurting each other, and there's nothing we can do about it?”

“In a way,” Lena says slowly, and she in unsurprised to see distress on Kara's face, so she presses on. “What it really means is that we’ll both try as hard as we can not to.” 

“And figure out how to fix it, when we do?” Kara asks, and Lena nods. “Okay,” she whispers, and Lena leans up—carefully—to kiss her.  
  
“Now. I know you’ve been fantasizing about me all week, but I have never felt less sexy in my life,” Lena says, and Kara gently kisses the top of her head.  
  
“Well, we’ve already gone a couple of months—what’s another day or two?” she says, and Lena laughs and follows her to bed.

 

When she wakes up the next morning, she has a pounding headache, and she is disappointed but not surprised to see that Kara has already left. She goes to the bathroom for aspirin and then realizes she smells coffee. Kara, still in her pajamas, is at the stove, absently humming as she stirs something in a pan, and an enormous bouquet of spring flowers is on the counter. “Kara,” she says, shaking her head, and Kara turns to her with a grin.  
  
“Good morning. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Oh, fine,” she lies, because Kara is making her breakfast. Kara has managed to find an open florist this early in the morning. And Kara is putting a steaming hot mug of coffee in her hands. “These are beautiful.”

“Supergirl dropped them off,” Kara says breezily, as she turns back to the stove, and Lena laughs, pleased that Kara seems to have shaken off her somber mood from the night before.

She perches on a stool at the counter and admires the flowers. Kara is humming again, and her mug of coffee is perfect. “A girl could get used to this,” she murmurs, the pain in her head nothing more than a distant ache.


End file.
